From the Eyes of a Student
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Do teachers make out and climb on the tables while doing so? With each other too? In school? Your answer is yes. And I will be the respectful witness. TxG. Rated “T” for suggestive themes and language. Written mostly in a student’s POV.


**From the Eyes of a Student...**

_**Summary: **_**Do teachers make out and climb on the tables while doing so? With each other too? In school? Your answer is yes. And I will be the respectful witness. TxG. Rated "T" for suggestive themes and language. Written mostly in a student's POV.**

* * *

**HAPPY LATE 22nd BIRTHDAY ZAC EFRON!!!! I LOVE YOU LIKE MY OWN BOYFRIEND! **

**I personally really enjoyed writing this oneshot. I included myself in it using my real name, Natalie. This entire oneshot was written in mostly Natalie's (my) POV. Yes, my name really is Natalie if you haven't known yet. The character is also similar to my own personality! But the name Kammy, Kylie, and Mandy are all fake. I do have good friends that I hang out with that have similar names. I altered the names a little because my friends don't know that I'm on fanfiction. And I shouldn't write about my friends without their permission. And yes, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton teach me… in my dreams. Lol. Enjoy. **

**The little mentions of Edgar Allan Poe in the story is the honor him since his death date was on October 7****th****. I LOVE YOUR HOROR WRITING (especially the poems!), POE!**

* * *

I read over my rough draft silently. Yes, it was that research paper on Edgar Allan Poe my language arts teacher assigned. I know, I know. I shouldn't have rushed on it last night at twelve. Whatever… not that you should care. What are you? My mom? Just kidding, I love you mom.

I pulled my jacket sleeve down until it was too long on me while I laid my head down wearily. Don't get me wrong, I love language arts class. I really do. It was just that I didn't go to sleep until at least one last night, I was completely worn out.

"Natalie, can you repeat what Jerry just said?" The brunette teacher, with those movie star features, and the luscious hair that belonged inside a shampoo commercial asked me, deliberately, knowing that I was about to drown in my own sleep.

"I don't know… Ms. Montez." I admitted sheepishly to Ms. Montez. Yes, my language arts teacher's name was Ms. Montez. Well, her first name was Gabriella. But respectfully, it was Ms. Montez. And no doubt was she like a poster out of a magazine. No, I'm not a lesbian, honey. Thanks for playing. It's the truth. Ms. Montez was pretty. And every girl envied her even though we were all only in eighth grade. Wouldn't it be nice to look as gorgeous as her when _we_ turn twenty four?

Sometimes I thought about her as a waste of a lifetime. Why? She was gorgeous and she once told us she could sing. Why in hell would you waste that talent on teaching? At least be a music teacher to show off her voice. She could make millions if she would have followed the entertainment path with her voice and beauty. I knew you would have guessed, I was probably the nosiest friend you'd ever have met.

"Well, sit up and pay attention, Natalie." Ms. Montez suggested demandingly.

"Right…" I unzipped my jacket and took it off, hung it behind my chair and sat up in a respectful manner. I didn't listen to all teachers if you were wondering. Only a few. And this year in eighth grade, I only liked two of them. And that would be Ms. Montez, and Mr. Bolton. Mr. Bolton had to be the most charismatic teacher you'd ever have. He was one hot ass of a teacher! Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez were the two youngest teachers in my school. They were both twenty four. And they were both **drop dead gorgeous**. I swear to god that if Mr. Bolton became and actor, he would be the next Brad Pitt. He was a great teacher also… just like Ms. Montez. Instead of language arts, he taught science. He wasn't your typical crazy scientist failure that decided to be a teacher. He used ideas and ways to teach us where we would remember everything on a test. He was an amazing teacher.

The bell rung obnoxiously and loudly, interrupting my thoughts. I packed up my stuff as I handed my research paper to Ms. Montez like she instructed earlier in class. She instructed us to hand the paper in to her at the end of class.

"Bye Ms. Montez." I said politely. "Have a good day."

"You too, Natalie."

I fled out of the classroom to use my locker. It was lunch time. I had to put my stuff aside before going.

"Natalie!" A familiar voice dragged from behind me.

I looked back to find one of my good friends, Mandy seemed to be looking disgruntled or exhausted.

"What's wrong now?" I sighed looking at her expression after closing my locker and walking to lunch with her.

"I need to bring my science grade up or else my mom will _kill _me!" Mandy exaggerated.

"Right…" I agreed. "Then what?"

"Let's go see Mr. Bolton after we eat. I need help from him."

I didn't want to rush food down my stomach since lunch was really the only time I get to relax. But Mandy seemed so desperate in need of a friend.

"Alright." I said back to her. "We'll go." But now that I thought about it, it really wasn't a bad idea. I get to admire Mr. Bolton's gorgeous face. I swear I would fuck him for free. Okay, that was just too much information. Ew, especially the fact that he was my teacher!

* * *

"I swear Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton are having an affair!" Kammy, my friend, said as if she was one hundred percent sure.

"Well, they are both equally as gorgeous…" I took a drink of my milk.

"And equally as young." Kylie added.

I glanced at Mandy who sat across from me. She was checking the time on her phone.

"We have to go, Natalie." Mandy looked at me.

"Okay." I took my tray and shot up from my seat quickly.

Mandy and I emptied our trays and walked down towards the eighth grade hallway.

"Do you think Mr. Bolton is free right now?" I ensured her. "He could be eating lunch also."

"Relax, he's a teacher, he should always be ready to teach or tutor. It's his job." She shrugged in a carefree manner.

"I guess." I just nodded.

We were just about to step inside Mr. Bolton's classroom but something stopped my feet from doing so.

"Hold on!" I pulled Mandy back. She almost pushed the door back to enter the classroom since the door was left ajar already.

"Holy shit…" My eyes amplified surprisingly as I looked through the window of the door.

"Oh my god." Mandy was an imprint of my facial expressions.

Inside the class room was Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton making out.

* * *

"You know, there are children in the building, Bolton." I broke apart from our little make out session.

"They're at lunch… relax, Brie." Troy shrugged casually and returned to kissing me. He lifted me up on one of the student's desk and kissed me more deeply. My legs were wrapped around his waist securely noticing nothing but us two.

"What if…" I pulled apart just a little, enough to speak or murmur. "Mr. Dan…" I referred to the school principal. "Walks in."

"Don't worry, he won't." Troy seemed so caught up in the heated moment, he was caring less about the environment around us. _Guys and their damn hormones. _

Troy was touching me all over the place, causing me to moan loudly. It wasn't intentional. But he was the only ecstasy I feel around me at the moment. My mind drifted off to a place far away from Earth. And it felt good. I didn't think about anything else but Troy and all the things I could do to him. I, too, was defenestrating the environment out the window.

"We can't fuck here, Gabi." Troy groaned out. _Was he playing with me or something? _He was teasing me all over the place and now he decides to merit the environment and leave me hanging on a sex cliff?

"Ugh… fuck you, Troy." I didn't mean it seriously but leaving me hanging on a cliff was unacceptable. I got off the desk and was about to walk out the door back to my classroom. Just when I was about the push the door back open, Troy stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in, my heels clicking against the floor as I walked.

"I'm sorry, Brie." Troy said to me somewhat apologetically.

"Yeah… sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll make it up to you. Tonight, my apartment?" He leered at her.

"If I ever finish grading those research papers." I suddenly reminded myself mentally about those research papers my honors class was assigned to do.

"I'll help you…" Troy suggested.

"First, with you around, it's more of a distraction than help." I started. "Second, do you even remember learning about Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Okay…" He surrendered. "We can go out and eat or something afterwards."

"I don't know. I guess." I shrugged.

"Alright." Troy nodded. "The kids are going to be back soon…" He checked his clock.

"Yeah, I'm going to go." I looked at the clock also.

"You know I love you though, right?" Troy winked at me.

"Love you too." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before waving a small goodbye and heading back to my classroom and begin teaching again, shaking off any dirty thoughts out of my head, switching channels from R to G.

I pushed the door further as I heard a quiet _"Ow!"_…

* * *

"Ow!" I exclaimed as Ms. Montez swung the door open, Mandy and I just happened to be right behind it.

Ms. Montez retreated the door to it's ajar position. I was pretty sure she heard my _ow_.

That was the moment when Ms. Montez's eyes seemed more sinful than anything else in the world.

My head was rushing with thoughts racing back and forth. Getting things straight now…

_Firstly_, I just saw Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton make out.

_Secondly_, I just saw Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton touch each other offensively.

_Thirdly_, I just saw them curse at each other over sex.

_Fourthly_, I overheard the fact that they will most likely be spending _private time _with each other tonight.

_Fifthly_, I just heard them exchange _I love you_'s.

_And lastly_, Ms. Montez just slammed the door into mine and Mandy's face.

Ms. Montez widened her eyes a little bit. "I'm so sorry, ladies!" But then her eyes grew with suspicion inside of them. "How long have you guys been standing here?"

"Um…" I stuttered.

"Just when you slammed the door into our faces?" Mandy's answer sounded much more like a question.

"Right…" Ms. Montez seemed a little bit relieved but still was filled with suspicion.

"Yeah…" I forced a smile out of my shocked and disturbed face.

"We were just about to use the bathroom…" Mandy dragged my arm towards the opposite direction of where Ms. Montez was heading.

"Have a great rest of the day, Ms. Montez!" I added nervously as Mandy dragged me farther down the hall and into the girl's restroom.

"That was the closest I will ever get to porn…" Mandy was still shocked but she was better at hiding it than I was.

"Same here." I blinked hard, trying to get the _dirty teacher almost fucking scene_ out of my head. And they were my two favorite teachers… I shivered slightly as I replayed the scene in my head. I just couldn't get it out.

I was scarred for life! I will never see the two teachers the same way again. Or that desk they were about to fuck on. "Mandy…?" I said as my voice cracked.

"Yeah?" Her voice still sounded overwhelmed.

"I think they were just about to fuck on the desk I sit in!"

**A/N: Alright, I know you guys are like WTF? Some of you might have hated it because it didn't have as much Troyella in it as you might have expected. But you have to give me some credit for coming up with this idea/plot. I don't think anyone has ever done something like this before… I don't know. But this was really inspired by real life experiences. The other day, my friend (can't disclose her name, but she is the character of Mandy in the story) and I were talking about how my math and social studies teacher looked like they were going out. But I changed it to science and language arts in this story. Loved it? Hate it? Too complex? Questions? Comments? Concern? REVIEW!**

**P.S. – Should I make this into a two or three shot?**

**Natalie.**


End file.
